1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an improved hull structure for a catamaran type boat employing two laterally spaced, rigidly interconnected pontoons which support the boat on the surface of the water.
2. SUMMARY OF THE PRIOR ART
Catamaran type boats have long been known in the prior art. There are two recognized advantages of such boats. In the first place, when the boats are propelled at relatively high speed through the water, the upwardly flaring shape of the forward portions of the bottom surfaces of the two pontoons create a lifting effect which permits the boat hull to glide over the surface of the water, thus minimizing the frictional drag on the boat. Additionally, since neither hull normally strikes a wave at the same instant, the pitching of the boat produced by wave impact is significantly reduced.
In adapting the catamaran type boat hull to boats employed for sportsmen, and particularly fishermen, there are two desired characteristics. First, the boat should be capable of achieving a high speed so that the fisherman does not spend a good part of the day running from port to the fishing grounds. Secondly, many of the best sport fishing grounds comprise relatively shallow marsh waters, hence it is essential that the catamaran type boat have a very shallow draft and permit the boat to safely traverse water depths as low as three or four inches.
The prior art has not provided a catamaran type boat hull capable of accomplishing both of these objectives.